Lee
About Tanque Front Row. ☃☃↵Ataque física básico. ☃☃↵Perma dos adversários em seu sono profundo e habilidades de esquiva de elite. This hypnosis expert with an all-new "Sleep" mechanism not only can deal AoE physical damage, but can also put enemies under a Sleep curse, causing any enemy who enters a sleep state to take extra damage. Against teams with lots of physical DPS, this attack can be extremely effective! Skills Runes Grey to Green * 2 x Armor * 1 x Attack Force * 2 x Hardiness Green to Green + 1 * 1 x Health * 1 x Regenerate * 1 x Providence * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Immortality Green + 1 to Blue * 1 x Attack Force * 1 x Extra Health * 1 x Divine Power * 1 x Osmosis * 1 x Elephant Blue to Blue + 1 * 1 x Magic Resist * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Balance * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Bronco * 1 x Bison * 1 x Dragon Blue + 1 + to Blue + 2 * 1 x Aggression * 1 x Bravery * 1 x Enforcement * 1 x Banshee * 1 x Giant * 1 x Tiger * 1 x War Horse Blue + 2 to Purple * 1 x Immortality * 1 x Balance * 1 x Spider * 1 x Grizzly * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Defiler * 1 x Medusa Purple to Purple +1 * 1 x Fortitude * 1 x Chivalry * 1 x Lion * 1 x Platybelodon * 1 x Undead Spider * 1 x Ares * 1 x Cyclops Purple +1 to Purple +2 * 1 x Providence * 1 x Defense * 1 x Giant * 1 x Knight * 1 x Sirenelle * 1 x Harpy * 1 x Trojan Horse Purple +2 to Purple +3 * 1 x Osmosis * 1 x Elephant * 1 x Hunter * 1 x Mammoth * 1 x Bull Horn * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Cetus Purple +3 to Purple +4 * 1 x Defense * 1 x Giant * 1 x Dragon * 1 x Elf * 1 x Fire God * 1 x Cupid * 1 x Damocles Purple +4 to Orange * 1 x Bronco * 1 x War Horse * 1 x Warrior * 1 x Briareos * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Gram * 1 x Gungnir Orange to Orange +1 * 1 x Bison * 1 x Soldier * 1 x Spider Queen * 1 x Aegis * 1 x Titan * 1 x Kraken * 1 x Valkyrie Orange +1 to Orange +2 * 1 x Tiger * 1 x Elf * 1 x Giant Crab * 1 x Cupid * 1 x Centaur * 1 x Odin * 1 x Seth Orange +2 to Orange +3 * 1 x Fire God * 1 x Sphinx * 1 x Hera * 1 x Montu * 1 x Shu * 1 x Ra Orange +3 to ? * 1 x Cyclops * 1 x Pandora * 1 x Uranus * 1 x World Serpent * 1 x Osiris Equipment Base Stats * Soulstone Location * Campaign - Elite Chapter 9-4: Fighter * Campaign - Legend Chapter 2-2: Divide and Conquer * Wishing Pool Analysis : See: Hero/Analysis Strategy Best for: * Best paired with: * Updates * Added in version 1.1.55.47 (21/03/2016). * Skill buff in version 1.1.68.55 (16/05/2016). Media References * Category:Heroes Category:Righteous Partner Category:Physical Heroes